Darling Save the Last Dance
by Yamiga
Summary: She had been warned about the Uchiha clan ever since the war began, but yet, she was too clumsy to keep her guard up and in the end, resulted in her near capture by the clan she feared the most. However, what happens when she is approached by a different member of the clan, one that completely tests her beliefs of the Uchiha? What if he wanted the same thing she did, peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: She had been warned about the Uchiha clan ever since the war began, but yet she was too clumsy to keep her guard up and in the end, resulted in her near capture by the clan she feared the most. However, when approached by one member of the clan and exploring his strange diversity, she begins to question all she knows about the clan when she sees that, he just wants the same thing as her, peace.**

**Pairings: IzunaxOC Onexshot**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

It was a stretch to say that she actually enjoyed fighting in this war, and it was a stretch to say that she wanted to be a shinobi in the first place. But in this situation, her current situation, it didn't seem like her opinion mattered, after all, no one's did.

If her opinion, if _anyone's_ opinion mattered, there would be no war and there would be no meaningless deaths. Yes, _meaningless_...deaths. There were many ways dispute over land could be settled, and a war should have been the very last option.

But as usual, like many others did, she kept her mouth shut rather than voicing her opinions. There was no point, even for the most bravest clan members. In the end, one who held her tongue usually survived longer than the one who proclaimed her feelings to the world. And even if that logic wasn't true, she still lived by it.

* * *

She walked down a premade forest pathway, allowing the trees to block the sun's bright rays from attacking her. She listened for the chirping of birds, making sure that they weren't enemy calls, preparing for an ambush. But it didn't seem like that, everything, strangely seemed alright. She was tired, of course, from carrying two large shuriken on her back for about two hours. Still that didn't bother her.

Everything seemed calm and aside from being in supposed enemy territory, the day and the atmosphere seemed quite peaceful. Usually, there would have been a distant scream or the sound of metal clashing metal, but no...There was nothing but the sound of the whispering trees, and the chirping birds.

Letting her guard down, against many warnings in her head, the young shinobi placed her shuriken down, and sat on the trail.

"Ugh...my back." She managed as she leaned against a tree. "It's killing me!" She didn't say it loud enough to alert any bypassing ninja, only a family of birds seemed to notice her. The began chirping a little tune, causing her to smile in delight, as she hummed along with them. Within seconds, she unknowling began singing a tune. The birds didn't stop, the only accompanied her as she stood, sang and began to twirl around.

Anyone would've told her she was an idiot, any bypassing shinobi would've thought the same thing. But for a slight instant, she felt happy and free.

She spun, abandoning her armor and her shuriken as she moved farther away from her resting point. Never did she imagine a day so beautiful, so wonderful, would turn out to be a complete disaster. The kind atmosphere, the birds chirping, perhaps they were all a trick for the most naive minds to, if just for a second, forget about the war going on.

She was caught short, as she bumped into something, or someone. Whoever it was, was strong and caused her to fall back. She hit the ground with a large thud and looked up at her apprehenders.

The sun was bright, and it somewhat obscured her vision, but she could still see clearly, the red eyes beaming back down at her.

She felt a dry lump form in her throat, as she attempted to scoot back. Her heart began to beat faster than normal, and blood began to race to her brain, causing her to feel light headed.

One of the men chuckled.

"I wouldn't try that." His voice was deep, and merciless. "The whole perimeter is covered by Uchiha, in other words, you walked into a trap, willingly."

"I..." She couldn't find her voice, no matter how hard she tried. She was paralyzed.

"Don't try speaking, you'll have plenty of time to do that later." He spoke, crossing his arms. He then looked at a man on the side of him and spoke again. "Take her back to headquarters . She's a Senju, so she has intel on their next move. It appears that she was sent to spy, on us."

"No!" She finally dug up enough courage. "I wasn't! I was taking a break and I got...I wondered off! I mean, this area is so pretty!" It seemed like a cheap lie, but it was true. However, they didn't buy it.

"Izuna, take her. Make sure she's there when we get back." He lifted his hand to form a hand sign. "And if it's possible, get some information from her now." With a cloud of smoke, the other two Uchiha poofed away.

Izuna, remained looking down at the girl with blazing red eyes. However, something changed in his face. His eyes of course, got darker and a smile made its way to his lips. All together, he looked much softer and more inviting. Still, she knew to keep her guard up.

"Hello." He began, sticking out his hand.

Instinctively, she slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" Was all she could muster, as she attempted to scoot away, but he grabbed her long hair, preventing her from moving.

"In my clan, it's polite to give someone a hand shake whenever we meet one another." He urged on, letting go of her hair and extending his arm again. "And it's a sign of peace. So, hello. My name is Izuna, what's yours?"

She hesitated for a while, pulled her hair back and then finally grabbed his hand and shook it. "My name is Cherubim..."

"That's a pretty name." Izuna replied, shaking her hand.

"Yeah..." She drew her hand back, moved her bangs back and stood up, Izuna did as well. "Um...don't you think well...we're, trusting each other...to easily?"

"I would think that, that is...if you were actually a threat." Izuna replied. "But no one who meant any harm would go singing and twirling around in enemy territory. That's kind of, stupid."

She crossed her arms and scowled at him. "You're mean!" A blush made its way to her tan, freckly face.

"You're dumb! But in a good way, I guess that makes me mean in a good way."

Placing her hands on her hips, she turned around and began to walk away. She wasn't surprised to hear Izuna following her.

"Wait!" He yelled, catching up to her. "You...you can't just leave!"

"Are you still going to capture me?" She was able to hide her fear, but her heart starting beating faster.

Izuna stepped in front of her. "No, I won't. Remember, you shook my hand? A sign of peace. But I'm curious...can you, do what you were doing earlier?" He softly stared, looking into her hazel eyes.

Cherubim rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean? The singing and the dancing?"

He nodded. "The spinning thing. It looked a little...fun..."

She crossed her arms and stared. "Seriously?"

For all her life, she'd been taught to believe the Uchiha were a clan of hateful human beings, but yet...one was asking her to spin around?

"Yes, seriously. No one does that in my clan, are you part Hyuga? It looks like the rotation_"

"No! It's not rotation, it's called dancing. At least you know what dancing is, right? Okay..." She suddenly felt nervous as her hands dropped to her sides. All the while, Izuna still stared at her with his big dark eyes.

"You know what, I can't spin if you're staring at me like that."

"Do you want me to_"

"No." She reached out to grab his arms, instantly surprised by how muscular he was under his sleeves. But she quickly put whatever thoughts were flooding her mind away and grabbed both his hands. "We're going to spin together."

"What? But I don't spin...and I don't...I don't dance. It's not really something_"

"Well, Izuna...if you want to see me spin, then you're going to dance with me." She smirked.

"Um, okay."

It was strange at first, dancing with the enemy. Perhaps it was the fact that he was as stiff as a stick, or that he was too strong for Cherubim to move. Still, the duo made some progress. Of course, they weren't perfect, or as Cherubim would say, "Izuna, you have two left feet!". Still, this didn't stop the two from having a momentary amount of fun and ignoring the war raging on.

Moments of laughter and tripping went on, until finally, the two released each other and backed away. There were still smiles on their faces, however there was a hint of realization that struck them, or at least Cherubim. Izuna didn't seem to mind at all.

"That was fun." He said with the same smile stuck on his face.

Cherubim shrugged and paced around a bit. "It was a little strange, don't you think?" She sat and stared at him.

"What was so strange about it?" Izuna sat opposite of her and stared.

"Well...you don't find it strange, dancing with the enemy?"

"Well, I already said that I didn't really consider you an enemy. You shook my hand, remember? If you were an enemy, then I would've probably killed you by now."

Cherubim felt a chill go down her spine as Izuna finished. It was obvious that he had no idea what effect his words had on her, but he got his message across.

"Wouldn't it be easy if...you could shake everybody's hand?" Cherubim asked. "I mean, that way, you'd kind of make a treaty with everyone...so there would be peace?"

At that moment, Izuna fell back on the grass and looked up at the sky. "I guess so." His voice was hesitant, but he continued. "Still, it's not that simple. And getting into this without sounding too passionate about the subject, it's much harder to achieve peace than we think."

Cherubim sighed. "I know, but...it's always..."

"I know." Izuna said calmly. "Just don't think about it too hard." He then laughed a bit, getting Cherubim's attention. "The clouds look so funny."

"Do they?" She fell back and looked up at the sky, observing the fluffy objects in the sky. She saw what seemed like animals...bears...horses... And then all together, she began to sing again.

"You have a wonderful voice." Izuna commented. "Though, it almost got you killed earlier today."

"Oh thank you! And yeah...I guess I just got carried away." She sighed. "Next time though I_"

There was a distant scream, but it was enough to get both Shinobi alert. Both Cherubim and Izuna were on their feet in seconds, glaring in the direction towards the scream. Izuna's sharingan was visible, which caused Cherubim to move back a few steps.

"That was pretty close." He said.

"Yeah." Cherubim replied, warily.

"Well then," Izuna walked towards her and picked her up. She made a small effort to protest but eventually submitted to his will. "It's time for me to take you home."

"Wait...what?" She sounded shocked. "You know you can be killed for entering Senju residence!"

"I've done it before." Izuna said as he began to jump. "Hold on tight, okay!"

"Sure...but, I can get back by myself!"

"You're in Uchiha territory. Walking back isn't an option." Izuna replied, landing on a tree branch.

"But what about my weapons? My armor?"

"Come get it tomorrow!" Izuna suggested.

"No way! So I can get captured again!?"

"The Uchiha are going to pull out, at least most of us. It'll be safer here! And plus, I'll be here." He smiled.

"And how will I know it's you?"

"Hm...how about I whistle the same tune you were singing? You sing it back to me and then, it'll serve as a greeting from now on." He landed. "What do you say?"

He placed her on the ground, right outside of the Senju residence.

"Sure. Okay now go!" She lightly pushed him. "Before you're seen."

Izuna chuckled before turning around. "Tomorrow then." And with that, he vanished into thin air.

For a while she just stood there, silently looking at the place where Izuna once stood. Without any thought, a smile crept to her face as she turned around and made her way into the Senju Residence.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I've read so many IzunaxOC, MadaraxOC stories where the OC is either tortured or abused by both brothers and I just hate stories like that! So, I just had to come up with my own. I thought of it a while back while watching the movie Anastasia so, if you wanna imagine the songs she sang look up "Journey to the Past" or "Once Upon a December."**

**This story is going to be 3-4 chapters, depending on what people think. Overall, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please, please review!**

**I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: She had been warned about the Uchiha clan ever since the war began, but yet she was too clumsy to keep her guard up and in the end, resulted in her near capture by the clan she feared the most. However, when approached by one member of the clan and exploring his strange diversity, she begins to question all she knows about the clan when she sees that, he just wants the same thing as her, peace.**

**Pairings: IzunaxOC **

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

She had strong doubts about returning to that same place the next day, but she put every bit of trust she had in Izuna.

When she made it into the same sunny clearing, she began to hum. It didn't take long for her to hear the whistling from her "ally". He emerged from the bushes with the same smirk on his face, his eyes were brighter as well.

"Good morning!" He greeted. "I see you've neglected your armor."

And she did, she only wore a plain black long sleeved dress equipt with a long white Apron. Izuna rose an eyebrow. "Are you a maid?"

"No," Cherubim shook her head. "I'm a baker." Izuna sat down and leaned against a tree, grinning at her still. "A baker, eh?"

"Yeah, and what are you?" Cherubim crossed her arms.

"I am the clan head."

That caused her to go silent for a while, causing Izuna to chuckle. "Don't think about it too hard. Look," He rose to his feet and withdrew something from his cloak. It was a music box. "I got this for you! It's pretty old, but still." He placed it in her hands and she expected it. "Don't' worry, it's not a trap."

"My mother had a music box like this." Cherubim softly spoke.

"She did?" Izuna asked.

"Yeah." The two began walking. "Why'd you give this to me?"

"It was something I found while I was cleaning up, I didn't want it to go to waste." He sighed. "You love to sing, so it made me think of you. I just can't get it to work_"

"It works." She stopped. "It's a very special music box. You've got to record your voice, and the little keys match up. See."

The box itself was small, but she was able to open it up from the bottom and bush a small button. Izuna watched in curiosity as she twisted and pushed the button, and then began to hum.

"You really have a beautiful voice." He watched her shut the box and instantly, the keys repeated her tune. "You remind me of my own mother, though she would dance more than she would sing."

"You said your clan didn't dance!" She replied, placing one hand on her hip.

"I guess I kinda lied! But it was only my mom." Izuna sighed. "Come on, let's get your stuff."

* * *

As she hoped, her shuriken and armor laid in the same place she had left them from earlier. As she bent over to pick them up, she couldn't help but feel a bit curious as to why Izuna didn't wear armor. And it wasn't just Izuna, it was almost every Uchiha she'd seen. So getting enough courage, she finally stood up and asked.

"Why do you neglect to wear armor during battle?" She held her various items in her hand. Izuna reached over and took some from her.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, armor is extremely heavy." He smiled. "And a pretty girl like you shouldn't wear armor." It was meant as a joke, but Cherubim scowled.

"Pretty girls get killed easily." She replied.

"So are you an ugly girl_" "I don't want to talk about this."

And all together, she made the conversation awkward. Izuna only stared at her.

"Okay, sorry about that." She replied, reaching over towards Izuna and taking her shuriken from her. "I guess I should get going?"

There was a pause, and Izuna simply nodded. "See you later?"

Cherubim looked confused. "Later?"

"Don't you plan to come back here?" Izuna asked desperately. "I would like that."

"Fine, just because you asked! I'll be back tomorrow, same time." She turned away.

"And before you leave, just play the music box rather than hum. Anyone can hear you humming and figure out our tone, but I highly doubt anyone could mimic a music box."

"Okay then." Cherubim looked at him. "And thank you, for you know...not killing me."

"My pleasure!" And with that, Izuna vanished with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Before she went to bed that night, Cherubim couldn't help but fiddle with the music box over and over again. She let it play different tunes and hum along to them. All the while, she felt a little strange inside.

She had been warned about the dangers of the Uchiha clan, yet...Izuna Uchiha was nothing like she had expected. He was funny, he was sweet and he was filled with curiosity. Perhaps Tobirama had got everything wrong about the Uchiha's.

Sure, they were scary, but they weren't blood thirsty, nor were the evil...in fact, they seemed sweet. At least Izuna did.

Cherubim fell back in her bed that night and looked up at the ceiling. She could tell that tomorrow would be a day filled with happiness.

* * *

"I don't like fish." Izuna admitted. "I don't like sea food, I feel guilty when I eat it."

Cherubim looked up at him strangely as the two sat under the shade of an oak tree. "I'm not too keen on it either, but I don't feel guilty when eating it...that's silly."

Izuna looked at her with his soft eyes and shook his head. "Think about it like this...when a farmer kills a cow, it makes a noise because it's in pain, when we kill birds, they make a noise because they're in pain, but when...when someone kills a fish, it can't make a noise. It has to endure the pain, without being able to...hm...can't really explain it, you're confused aren't you?"

"No." Cherubim replied. "I get you."

He smiled. "Good...now..." He stood up and held his hand out. "How about teaching me how to dance again."

Cherubim laughed and took his hand. "As you wish."

As they held each other for a few seconds, Izuna looked down at her and asked, "What do you like?".

She shrugged. "You obviously know that I love to sing and dance. I like to read as well...I like to cook and garden."

"Garden?" Izuna chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cherubim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like to garden, sometimes...though I haven't done it in a while." He frowned.

"Well neither have I. I mean, with the war going on and everything...who has time to tend to a garden?" She sounded sympathetic. "It must be harder for you, since you're a clan head. I couldn't imagine the stress."

"You're my stress reliever, so it's bearable." Izuna smiled and Cherubim attempted to hide a blush.

"Okay then...l..let's begin dancing then, shall we?"

"After you."

* * *

**Please review, and I don't own any Naruto characters, accept mine of course! And tell me what you think!**


End file.
